


Taking care of you.

by lxstinthedream



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: And Ravn loves Hwanwoong, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hwanwoong loves Ravn, M/M, WeUsFanFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Hwanwoong takes care of his sleepy boyfriend.





	Taking care of you.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes.

Nobody remembered a day of promotions more exhausting than that one. After the recording of a live broadcast, they had to perform in a music show and go to another interview later. It was ten thirty at night when the six members of ONEUS entered the dorm.. Xion, the youngest of all of them and with his arm in a sling, was the first one to go to the sofa, lie down and close his eyes a bit to relax. The others followed, some of them on the other sofa and the others on the floor. And Ravn, exhausted to the point that he could not keep his eyes open or walk, was willing to go to bed. Hwanwoong was attentive to him: holding his arm and helping him to stay awake. 

 

“We’ll go to the kitchen for dinner and then to bed, okay?”

“But I'm not hungry, I just want to sleep…” the brunette whined like a little kid.

“Come on, hyung, we don’t want you to get sick again, do we?”

 

A small pout appeared on Youngjo’s lips and the blonde gently stroked his cheek . He knew he was very tired, but since lunch he had not put anything in his stomach and he had been doing too much exercise at dancing to go to bed directly. The younger intertwined his fingers with those of his partner and, at a slow pace, they walked together towards the kitchen. While the rapper sat on a stool and rested his head on his hands to avoid falling asleep, the dancer looked for an instant ramen pot in one of the cupboards after putting water to heat in the machine they had for it. That wouldn’t be the healthiest food; however, it was quick to do and could send some nutrients to the body. When he prepared it, barely five minutes later, he picked up two metal chopsticks from the cutlery drawer and the hot noodle pot and took a seat next to the taller one. He grabbed the chopsticks correctly and a few noodles with them, and brought them to the older man's mouth.

 

“Open your mouth, hyung”

“Are you going to feed me?”

“You have no strength for it, silly”

 

Ravn smiled tiredly and opened his mouth just enough to catch those noodles that fell through the chopsticks. During all the time the dinner lasted, they did not stop looking at each other in the eyes nor said a word. Youngjo did not take more than fifteen minutes to finish the bowl of ramen and got up to throw it in the trash bin. As he walked towards the kitchen door, before Hwanwoong got up to go to the room together, he hugged him from behind and left several soft kisses on his right shoulder. The blond smiled in response to those signs of affection and separated from the older man to go to bed. Again, he took his hand and led him down the corridor until they reached their destination. They entered the brunette’s room, who closed the door behind him, and they sat on the mattress.

 

“Honey... you have to put on your pajamas and take off your makeup, otherwise you'll have a red and swollen face tomorrow”

“I want to go to sleep…”

“Come on, it won’t take long”

“No…”

“Do you want me to take it off?”

 

The rapper nodded quickly, not waiting for a second after his boyfriend spoke. Yes, Hwanwoong and Ravn were a couple. Their members, knowing the feelings they had for each other, had planned a dinner date for them in the dorm. Xion had cooked their favorite meal, Keonhee and Seoho had been tasked with decorating the table with candles and some blue flowers; and Geonhak had talked to both of them to get them to the dorm at the same time in order to meet each other at the door. They spent the night alone and, although they were somewhat nervous because they did not expect that, they talked about their feelings for almost all the time their date lasted. And they agreed that it was the best for them to start a relationship. That was only two months ago, it had been the same week they had returned from Italy. 

 

Youngjo got up from the bed and Hwanwoong sat with his legs crossed, his gaze fixed on the older man's body. He watched him take off his clothes of that day, leaving them on the floor, and bit his lip when he saw his naked body, only covered by his underwear. His boyfriend was not the most muscular guy in the world, nor the palest one, nor the tallest, but he was very attractive. His body was sufficiently toned to attract the attention of anyone who looked at him, wide shoulders and perfectly sized legs. And besides, his height, different from the dancer’s, was perfect for those moments in which they fell asleep and embraced, one on top of the other. A snap of fingers in front of his eyes took him out of his thoughts, it was Ravn telling him that he had already put on his pajamas.

 

“It's your turn to remove my makeup, little one”

“Wait for me here. And do not lie down, you’ll fall asleep”

“At your service”

 

Hwanwoong laughed and shook his head later. He got up from the bed and went to the chest of drawers of the older, a furniture on which he had ordered his creams, cottons and makeup; also perfumes, cleansing products ... the rapper was kind of boastful, which served as a subject of joke for his members more than once. He took the box in which he had organized everything and returned with his boyfriend. He sat on the mattress in front of him, and they both sat on an indian style. The blonde told Youngjo to close his eyes and wet a circle shaped cotton with makeup remover. He took his face with his left hand and with his right one he began to remove his makeup. He did it carefully, rubbing his skin without hurting him and occasionally giving him a soft peck on the lips. It did not take long to leave his face clean. 

 

“Perfect. Now tell me what cream you prefer today.”

“The Aloe Vera one”

 

The dancer took the cream that his boyfriend had indicated, put a drop on each of his cheeks and, with both hands, rubbed it all over his face. When he finished, he left the box he had picked up on the little table next to the bed and sat astride his partner. He put his arms around his neck and looked into his eyes without being able to stop smiling. 

 

"You are the prettiest" the older boy said in a whisper.

“You? Of course”

“Sure, who would it be?”

 

Hwanwoong gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder and Ravn looked for his lips for a few seconds to catch them and join their mouths in soft kiss that began with slow movements and ended with their tongues dancing together and tangled, and their two bodies resting on the mattress. They parted after a few minutes to take a breath, and the shorter one looked at his partner without erasing the smile. He stroked the collarbone that was uncovered by the collar of his pajama t-shirt while the brunette embraced his waist with one arm.

 

“Do you want me to sleep with you, hyung?”

“Please”

“Well, I'm going to my room to get my pajamas and to take my make up off, and then I’ll come, ok?”

 

Youngjo nodded and loosened the hug to let him go. He lay on his back on the bed and watched the dancer walk out the door. His rooms were in front of each other and he could see him looking for a t-shirt to sleep in and a pair of trousers among a pile of clothes on the chair of his desk. However, as much as he wanted to wait for him being awake, his eyes closed and the tiredness won the battle. Without noticing, he had fallen asleep with his face towards the door of his room and an arm over his abdomen. Hwanwoong returned to the room and smiled when he saw him already asleep. At least, he had got him to have dinner, to take off his makeup and put on his pajamas before falling asleep. Then, he went to the kitchen and took a piece of fruit, and when he finished eating it. he went back to the room. He lay down next to Ravn on the bed, hugged him and rested his head on his chest.

 

“Good night, hyung. I love you. And remember that I'll always take care of you” he whispered, even though he knew that the other was not listening to him anymore.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this work!
> 
> I know I'm posting a lot of fics but, what can I do? I love writing and I have a lot of ideas ~
> 
> Got inspired by the pic above and the spanish song "nana triste", by Natalia Lacunza and Guitarricadelafuente.
> 
> Remember to leave kudos and comments, they are free!!
> 
> Also, take a look at @weusfanfest.


End file.
